Imperio De Espana
Imperio De Espana is the official guild of The Spanish Empire. Viva Espana! Est. April 28th, 1746 GM: Carlos Da Vinci Clemente/Phillipe V Clemente - The King of Spain and France Members: 368 History: Acknowledging that The Spanish Empire's power was undergoing a slow decline, King Phillipe V Clemente founded "Imperio De Espana" on the 28th of Apil, 1746 in an effort to re-unify his divided people and put an end to the blasphemies and treasons that had swept across the empire. Since its creation, Imperio De Espana has already gained roughly 400 members, all devoted to serving his majesty and the Holy God! Guild Rules: Unlike many of Clemente's past guilds, "Imperio De Espana" is a more "laid-back" and liberal guild with a small but strict set of rules, those being: *The Guildmaster's voice overules all other's. In the end, he makes all decisions and can vetoe the decisions of any other officer. *Arguing is not permitted within the guild chat in any way, shape, or form. Period. *The use of spamming and/or caps is strictly prohibited. *Those who are found guilty of espionage are to be removed from the guild immediately and not invited back within the approval and permission of the GM. *Members of the guild should show respect for their fellow guild members, especially their officers and GM. Class System Unlike many of Clemente's past guild which primarily focused on warfare, "Imperio De Espana" houses both citizens and militaristic members of The Spanish Empire. Citizens typically remain as members or veterans, whereas people within the military are typically veterans or officers. However, to be in the military one must meet the requirements which include a certain uniform, profound loyalty, skill in SvS and/or PvP, and a respectably high notoriety level. This is the division of the classes within Imperio De Espana: *'The Royalty' - This is the smallest but most powerful of all classes. It consists of Carlos Da Vinci Clemente/Phillipe V Clemente himself, Queen Isabella V Clemente, and Uther The Mean/Prince Ben Squidskull. - (Less than 1% of the guild's population). *'The Clemente Administration' - This class consists of all of the top-notch members of The Spanish Government, most of which are officers, but some of which are veterans. Some notable members of this class are Madster, Sarah Bonebitter, Maxamillion, Johnny Redskull, Sparky Whitewolf, Christopher, and Zeke. - (Roughly 5% of the guild's population). *'The Spanish Military' - Although divided into different divisions in the past; due to the fact that this guild is relatively new, the entire Spanish military has been combined into a single "S.E.A.L." type fighting force which dominates in both SvS and PvP. Some notable members of this class are William Shoresmythe, Hector Raidgrin, Warlock X, X Jumper, and Uther The Mean. Note that some members of the Spanish Military are also within The Royal Family. - (Roughly 10% of the guild's population). *'The Citizen Class' - The Citizen class makes up the remainder of the guild. Basically anyone that doesn't want to formally fight for the guild or help in organizing it, but simply wants to lives in peace and harmony while under the protection of the Spanish Monarchy is a part of this class. - (Roughly 84% of the guild's population.) Hierarchy: Below is a list of all of Imperio De Espana's officers: The Clemente Administration "The Clemente Administration" is the term used to define the small but incredibly important branch of The Spanish Government which exists within "Imperio De Espana". This Admnistration makes the majority of the decisions within the guild with the approval and consent of King Phillipe and Queen Isabella Clemente. If you would like to learn more about the Spanish Government beyond just The Clemente Administration, please visit The Spanish Government's homepage, here. Category:The Government of The Spanish Empire